1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a container system for accommodating at least two substances held separately in closable containers,and more particularly to such a system comprising at least two containers with closures connected to one another in a manner permitting a user to selectively open the closures for combining the two substances together another in such a way that the container volumes are connected together, and to a method for combining at least two substances held separately in predetermined quantities in closed containers of a container system, the at least two containers with an intermediate closure disposed in between and closures facing one another being connected to one another and the connected containers being opened by movement relative to one another so that the at least two substances can be combined.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many known multicomponent systems which are only supposed to be combined immediately before use so that the reaction initiated by their combination does not take place beforehand. It is also known that, in many cases, such multicomponent systems only function properly when the individual components are dispensed in certain ratios to one another.
There are various known double compartment systems in which two-component substances are stored separately in closed form and, in order to combine the substances, the container closures are opened before use by destruction, for example by cutting open or by piercing the closure material. DE 44 36 863 relates to a double compartment system in which the containers are closed by firmly wedged stoppers which are mutually forced from their closed position by being turned relative to one another, thereby opening connecting passages between the containers. However, this has the disadvantage that the container openings are seriously constricted and the substances to be combined are impeded by, and adhere partly to, the constrictions between the containers and their openings.